


Begging

by COSTILLAS



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSTILLAS/pseuds/COSTILLAS
Summary: 关于Noel如何“begging”Liam
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Begging

**Author's Note:**

> （begging是莉莉推里提到缸找他复合时的用词）

没人会在凌晨三点敲自己兄弟的门，除了gallagher家的疯子。  
并不是说Liam从前没做过这种事，但是十年来Noel确实不像会痴情到心甘情愿作出这种行为的人。  
但事实清晰地摆在难得没喝得烂醉的Liam眼前，他哥在他家门前瑟瑟发抖，头发白了大半，皱纹占领了眼角眉间。  
这位老兄身上裹着一层确凿的酒气，Liam虚靠在门框上打量这个与记忆中多少改变不小的兄弟，半晌才开口，“要进来吗？”  
Noel跌跌撞撞步入空荡荡的房子。Debbie在父母家，两个小崽子还在外面鬼混。  
“如此屈尊，什么事？”Liam别扭地绷着脸。他们俩上一次直接见面是什么时候？去年还是前年？这种感觉很奇妙，他好像坠入一个酒精还是什么该死的致幻剂编织的梦，但是可悲的是他清醒得奇怪。  
Noel不回答他也不做出什么反应，他向Liam的方向径直走去，拽着他弟弟的领子给了他一个阔别已久的吻。毫无章法地，混乱地，粗暴地。  
吻给夜晚打上疯狂的标签。时间好像失了控似的流逝。  
他们到达卧室的姿势可以算得上是柔软化的扭打。Noel至此都没有任何解释，关于他为何莫名其妙出现又莫名其妙用一个吻向他的弟弟打招呼，Liam什么也没问。  
Liam刚刚洗完澡身上还有一种清新的水气，头发半干不干贴在耳边。Noel不知怎么地从蒸腾着酒精的脑子里蹦出“处女情结”几个字，——对一个中年男人，真他妈好笑。  
Liam像是疲劳到放弃了拒绝的权力，他任由Noel摁他在床垫上，他主动抬起头啃咬他哥哥的嘴唇，他能看见被皱纹占领的眼角和唇边，头发白了大半，依旧是乱蓬蓬鸡窝似的现状。  
当Noel终于操进来的时候他终于说了今晚第一句话，“重组吧。”  
Liam爽都顾不上，支起上半身瞪大了眼睛，“你他妈再说一遍？”  
“我说重组吧。”  
“老兄，你醉了。”  
说实话Liam这会也不大好受，他哥从他身体里退出去一半，手却还禁锢着前面不让他射出来。  
他翻身骑上醉鬼的腰，好让他哥能进得深一点。“你起码得先让我爽吧？”  
他低头去吻Noel，猫咪似的舔舐他的鼻梁和眉骨。  
“不成，你还得求我。”他眯起眼睛，下身动作停止。  
Noel正到爽处突然被打断，他闷哼一声，“重组。”  
“你没求我。”  
“……”  
Noel很掐了一把Liam腰侧软肉，换来半是疼半是爽的喊叫。  
“求你重组。”配套的，他狠狠顶了几下。  
“同不同意？”  
Liam伏在他身上，喘息淹没了每一个音节。  
“一边干我一边求我，你这算哪出？”  
“干完你再求也不是不可以。”Noel摁着他弟弟的腰冲撞。  
“可我就是想听你求我。”Liam用毛茸茸的下巴去蹭Noel同样毛茸茸的胸膛。  
“重组就让你爽，怎么样？”  
Liam狠捶他哥胸膛一下，“嘿，什么时候轮到你要挟我了？我才不干。”  
“那我抽出来，你自己爽。”  
Liam慌神似的沉下腰去迎合Noel，直到他们一起射出来。  
都懒得去清理，Noel从后面抱着Liam把头埋进他的颈窝。这么想我求你啊？——我求你这么多次，换你来一次不行吗？  
Liam睡着得很快，Noel搂紧他亲吻他的发顶和额头。


End file.
